Mortal Rumble 9: Ash's Charizard vs Toothless
by jcogginsa
Summary: Here, there be dragons on this mortal rumble!


**Newsflash boys and girls, Dragons are friggin awesome, bar none. In the bloody and gory tales of old they brutalized the human race and ate anything in sight, at least in the west. BUT! Not all dragons are from bloody gory tales. Take today's combatants for example: Charizard and Toothless!**

The Combatants

Ash's Charizard, also known as GARizard, is one of the perpetual ten year old's toughest mons. Abandoned by his original trainer Damian, a royal douchenozzle, Charizard, then a Charmander, was taken in by Ash. Charmander soon proved to be one of Ash's toughest mons, but when he evolved to Charmeleon, it lost all respect for Ash due to him being, well, Ash. Charmeleon soon evolved into Charizard, and continued to disrespect Ash. Charizard only began to obey Ash when the trainer saved his life once more. Charizard would go on to aid him in some of his toughest bouts, including his fights against the illusionary Entei, the battle with Clair, and a tumble with an Articuno, the first time a legendary pokemon had been defeated in the anime.

Ash's Charizard is a titan of both flame and aerial combat, with more than a few dragon moves in his arsenal. He can control who gets damaged by his flames, which is a lucky thing for Ash. His trademark move is Flamethrower, which is exactly what it says on the tin. His other methods of killing it with fire include moves such as: Ember, which releases a cloud of burning embers, Fire Spin, which is a weaker, spirally version of flamethrower that can stick with the opponent, and Overheat, an intense blast of white fire with a spiral of normal fire surrounding it. Though powerful when initially used, it weakens with successive uses.

However, fire isn't his only option. He also has two powerful dragon type attacks. The dragon type is highly rare even amongst moves, and they can be used to inflict greater damage to other dragons. The first of his two moves is Dragon Rage, a powerful ball of draconic energy. The second is Dragonbreath, a concentrated stream of powerful draconic gases that can cause paralysis.

But don't assume that if you can close the distance you'll be fine, because Charizard's melee game is just as good as his range. He can increase his attack power with Rage, which ups his attack power (and the size of his tail flame) when he takes attacks. He also has Take Down, a tackle so powerful that it deals damage to himself as well as his opponent. Speaking of recoil damage, Charizard also has the move Submission, a brutal grapple attack which also self damages. Charizard can even use his wings as weapons with the move Steel wing, which makes his wings as hard as, well, steel. Charizard's primary finisher is Seismic Toss, which entails Charizard grabbing his opponent in a bear hug, flying high in the sky, doing a few loop de loops that create an image of the earth for some reason, and then slamming the opponent in the ground. For overkill, he can combine this move with fire spin, because of FIRE FIRE FIRE!

Toothless is a Night Fury, the unholy spawn of lightning and death. He is the close friend of Hiccup, a scrawny Viking with more brains than brawn. Toothless is capable of shooting immensely powerful fire balls at extreme speed. He is also incredibly fast even on land, preferring to use hit and run tactics rather than getting into contests of strength. His fire blasts are accurate even from far distances, and his dark skin gives him great stealth at night.

However, as great a natural flier as he is, Toothless has an injured tail fin forcing him to rely on a prosthetic designed by Hiccup in order to reply. As a result, in order to fly Hiccup must ride along to be his pilot.

You have the facts. Now who will win the speedy Toothless or the bulky Charizard?

The Scenario

"This is it. Charicific Valley" Hiccup said as he and the Dragon Riders of Berk touched down near said valley. "Can you tell me again why we came here again?" Snotlout grumbled. "This place is known for having powerful dragons. Ours could probably learn a lot from them" Hiccup said

Soon they reached the entrance to the Valley. Ash's Charizard was taking a nap near the entrance.

"It's in the way!" Ruffnut shouted in annoying. "Relax" Hiccup said. "I'll wake in up and ask it to move."

Hiccup grabbed a nearby stick, and tried to poke Charizard awake. Charizard opened one eye, and derisively blew an Ember at him, knocking Hiccup back. Toothless saw red, and tackled the sleeping orange dragon.

The Rumble

Toothless was atop Charizard immediately, scratching wildly at him. Charizard, now awake, glared at Toothless in anger. Charizard's Rage built, and Charizard lashed out, biting Toothless on the snout and tossing him away. Toothless and Charizard glared at each other as the orange dragon stood up. As if by some unseen signal, the battle began in earnest. Toothless darted around Charizard numbly, his assaults coming to quick for retaliation. Charizard crossed his wings in front of his chest and used Steel Wing. When Toothless darted in for his next attack, he smacked headfirst into wings as hard as metal.

Taking advantage, Charizard fired a Flamethrower. But the daze was momentary, and Toothless was able to dodge with little difficulty. Charizard responded by shooting his Dragon Rage at the night fury, but Toothless fired one of his own fireballs to detonate it prematurely. Toothless began his darting once more, but instead of going for physical attacks, he stuck to a range and fired his fireballs. Charizard, being a fire type, took minimal damage from the individual attacks, but it was adding it.

Charizard decided to go for subterfuge. He fired a Fire spin at Toothless, who elected to go between the flames so he can fire into Charizard's mouth. However, it was all Charizard's plan, and once Toothless was inside the Fire spin, he ended it and fired Dragonbreath. Toothless was struck dead on and paralyzed. Charizard rushed forward and took hold of Toothless, flying high into the air. He began his Seismic Toss, but Toothless tried to free himself by biting Charizard. Instead of letting Toothless go, the Charizard turned his Seismic Toss into a flaming Seismic Toss. Toothless hit the ground hard, and was KOed.

Winner, Ash's Charizard

The Reasoning

Toothless is incredibly quick, but doesn't have enough of a punch to take down a tank like Charizard. Furthermore, Charizard is a pokemon, which are at the very least semi sentient, whereas Toothless has intelligence closer to an actual animal's.


End file.
